Enchanted Island
by StellanWhite
Summary: Stellan, Emma, Regina, Daniel, Cora, Belle, Fletcher(Rumple), Snow, and David. The nine teens were headed to the remote island for a cell phone/internet free spring break vacation. It was going to be a great weekend filled with beer and music. No one to bother them. But everything went wrong when they started dropping like flies. (No curse. No one is related.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters, except Stellan.

Warning!: Character death! This is a murder mystery after all.

Notes: I changed Rumple's name to Fletcher for reasons. ;) Enjoy.

"Five miles to Enchanted Island." Daniel read the rust covered sigh as Regina grabbed his hand. He smiled at her. The nine teens were headed to the remote island for a cell phone/internet free spring break vacation. It was going to be a great weekend filled with beer and music. No one to bother them. Stellan, Emma, Regina, Daniel, Cora, Belle, Fletcher, Snow, and David. "This is going to be the best spring break ever!" Fletcher shouted and pulled Belle closer. "If you pull Belle any closer she won't be able to breathe!" Regina joked. Emma tried to hide her laugh. "What are you laughing at freak show?" David spat at her. Snow chuckled at her boyfriend and Emma's eyes fell. She didn't even want to be here, she only came because Regina begged her to. "Come on now. Leave her alone David." Stellan said. She looked at him with grateful eyes. He smiled and nodded at her. He didn't understand why people made fun of her. She didn't look like a freak. She was beautiful actually. "Look! There it is!" Daniel shouted and pointed to the approaching island. The ferry sped up. "Driver must be in a hurry."

As soon as the boat docked Daniel ran off to the house. "Sea sick!" Regina yelled as she ran after Daniel. Stellan laughed. "What are you laughing at hot shot! I seem to remember you puking for a hour straight when we got on the boat!" Cora mocked as her and Stellan got everyone's luggage off the boat and on to the dock. "Oh hush Cora." Stellan laughed. As David stepped on to the dock he "accidently" kicked Emma's backpack into the water. "Hey! My stuff!" Emma yelled. "I got it!" Stellan said as he caught it right before it hit the water. "Thanks Stellan." She said and he flashed her a smile that made her blush.

They all met in the living room after the picked their rooms. "What's for dinner Chef Cora?" Daniel asked. "Frozen pizza if you call me that one more time." Cora snapped. "Chicken, Rice, Peas, and Salad." She answered. They all worked together to make dinner. "Daniel and Stellan made the salad, Emma and Regina made the rice, Belle and Fletcher made the peas, Cora, Snow, and David made the chicken. After the meal was ready they all sat together and ate. "Okay, lets play would you rather." Fletcher said. "No, not while we are eating." Emma said. "Yeah, I agree with Emma." Regina said, agreeing with her best friend. "So Emma, do you need a good Liposuction doctors number?" Snow asked with a smirk. "No actually, I don't." Emma said acting like it didn't hurt. "I know someone who can do work on that face of yours." Fletcher said. Emma hoped the pain in her face didn't show. Regina threw her spoon at his face. "Stop it!" Stellan yelled. Everyone jumped and looked at him. "Gee man we were just joking around." David said. "Yeah well stop!" Stellan said. They all pretty much lost their appetites after that and cleaned up. "Lets watch the hangover part 3!" Regina said. "Nah, maybe tomorrow. I pretty tired." Said Daniel. Everyone seemed to agree with him. It had been a long day. So they all turned in for the night.

It was about 2:30am when everyone was awaking by a loud BOOM! Everyone shot up out of bed and hurried into the hall way. "Is everyone alright?" Fletcher asked. "Yeah." Daniel said. "Where's Emma?" Regina asked. "Emma!" They hurried to her room. Regina reached for the door handle but Stellan stopped her. "Let me." He opened it slowly. "Emma!" Regina yelled and feel back into Daniel's arms. "Oh god." Belle whispered and put her hand over her mouth. Time seemed to stop and no one moved, or breathed, or talked. Just still and silence. Laying in bed, lifeless with a gun in hand, was Emma Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters, except Stellan.

Warning!: Character death! This is a murder mystery after all.

Notes: I changed Rumple's name to Fletcher for reasons. ;) Enjoy.

Stellan sat on the bed and took Emma's hand into his. He smooth her hair with the other. "What are you doing freak?" David said. Something in Stellan snapped. He shot up off the bed and got into David's face. "Listen to me asshole, You did this so you shut the hell up before I make you shut up!" Stellan spat. David stumbled backward. Regina was curled up in Daniel's lap as he smoothed her hair. "It's going to be okay." He whispered. Stellan kissed Emma's forehead and covered her with the sheet. "Let's get you out of here, Regina." Daniel said. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. "We need to call 911. Does anyone have a phone?" Snow asked. "No, it's a phone free weekend remember!" Cora said. "Does the house have a phone?" David asked. "It's a remote island dumbass. There are no landlines." Fletcher said. "How are we suppose to get help?" Belle asked. "We can't. Not until the ferry comes back, in a week." Stellan said facing the reality of the situation. "So are we suppose to stay in a house with her body here?" David asked. "What else are we suppose to do?" Fletcher said. "Nothing. Leave her alone." Stellan said and left the room.

No one got any sleep. The stayed up all night thinking about what had happened in the room just down the hall. Was this real? Was any of this real? Was all that ran through Stellan's mind. Had Emma really killed herself? He wanted to wake up and allow this just be a bad dream, But he knew it wasn't. But yet something about the whole thing seemed off. Emma didn't seem like the type of person who would off herself over a few rude comments from David Nolan. Something was wrong and he felt it in his gut. Or maybe he was fooling himself into thinking there was something bigger here. That Emma hadn't killed herself, but someone else did and made it look like a suicide. But it was probably his mind playing tricks. "No! David!" Snow screamed.

Everyone ran to David and Snows room. "Where are you guys." Daniel yelled. Seeing no one in the room. "I'm on the balcony!" Snow yelled. They all went to balcony. "Where's David?" Stellan asked. Snow pointed to a spot where the railing was missing. Down and the ground below was David Nolan. "Did he fall?" Regina asked. "I don't know. One minute he was walking out her then the next he was..." Snow tried to explain. "He didn't fall and this was no accident." Stellan said. "What do you mean?" Snow asked. "The railing was cut lose, so when he leaned on it it broke off. Someone sabotaged the railing." Stellan said. "But who would do that?" Snow asked. "That's what we need to find out." Fletcher said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters, except Stellan.

Warning: Character death! This is a murder mystery after all.

Notes: I changed Rumple's name to Fletcher for reasons. ;) Heehee I'm posting this at school. I don't know rules son! Well that's why this chapter is so short. Enjoy.

They all looked at each other. In the haze no one heard the door open. No one knew somebody else had entered the room until Regina screamed as a hand touched her shoulder. "Guys where am I?" The owner of the hand said. "And why is there fake blood on my head?" "Emma?" Regina questioned. "You're alive!" She yelled as she pulled Emma into the world's tightest hug. No one had checked to see if Emma was really dead in the heat of the moment. "I don't feel so good." Emma said as she began to fall. Regina caught her and Stellan rushed to their side. "What's wrong with her?" Cora asked. Stella looked her over. "She's been drugged." He stated. "How do you know that?" Fletcher asked. "My dad is a doctor." Stellan told him. "She'll wake up soon. Someone should stay here with her while we go check David." Stellan said. "Wait that still doesn't explain why whoever did this would make it seem like Emma killed herself." Belle said. "Probably a distraction while they cut the railing." Snow said. "Belle and I will stay with Emma while you guys check David for whatever messed up reason." Cora said. "We are checking him for clues." Fletcher said. "Let's just go." Stellan said. The rest of the group went outside to check David.

"Don't touch him. Just look." Daniel said. "Why can't we touch him?" Asked Regina. "We don't want to mess with evidence." Daniel answered. The circled his body for clues. No one touching him. Not even Snow who desperately wanted to pull him into her lap and cry. She had to stay strong and she knew that. Cry wasn't going to bring him back. "What's that?" Fletcher asked and pointed to something sticking out of David's pocket. "I'll grab it." Stellan said and reached for it. "Wait! Is that a good idea?" Daniel said. "It's fine." Stellan said a grabbed it. He looked it over. "It's someone journal." Stellan said. "Who does it belong to?" Regina asked. Stellan's eyes widened. Written in bold print on the front of the journal was: "Ruby Lucas". He was new but everyone knew about Ruby. How she was bullied and picked on and people defiantly knew about how she offed herself at her Granny's bed 'n breakfast. "Well? Who does it belong to?" Daniel said getting impatient. Stellan looked up at them. "Ruby Lucas."


End file.
